Job of Narnia
by C.S. Lupus
Summary: What happened with King Caspian when he sailed to the Seven Isles in search for Aslan's council in The Silver Chair?


When Tash met Aslan on the plains

his putrid aura permeated

the golden air that Aslan's Mane

had touched with light and sweetness.

"And what brings you to Narnia?

Disaster must be close at hand;

you only come when trouble brews.

Have you a plan to cause some?"

"Why I'm here is your concern?

You've some balls to ask me this.

I can vanquish you with a breath!

To me you can do nothing."

"You can but won't. The magick speaks

of greater things than vanquishing

a wretched spectre such as me,

but please, do tell me something:

King Caspian, Tenth, a Telmarine!

Why his ancestors came for war; they

invaded, conquered, and suppressed

all of the magick here.

And he, descendant, on the throne

and spawned form seed of those whose crimes,

allowed by you, for scores oppressed

all of the people here.

Yet there he sits upon his throne.

His wife, the halfbreed of a star,

renound for her beauty, burning bright!

She'll warm his bed tonight.

Then there's the son, Rillian,

the Prince and heir, the only child:

a brilliant boy, I must confess.

A fine young king-to-be.

So why is Caspian so blessed?

Just why does he escape the rod?

Is it his blind devotion to You

that you reward him for?

You crowned him when he was a child!

What child would not be so enthralled!

It's rather a suspicious thing:

to make a child a king."

"What are you suggesting, Tash?

Caspian would fear me, like his

foolish ancestors did if a

heartbreak ever struck?"

"As usual you hit the point

with all the sharpness of an oar!

I DO think Narnia is built

on faulty childish hearts.

Yes, I know who you came to stop;

just let it happen. Let her come!"

"What concern is it of yours?"

"I too give justice its' due."

It was a fine day when

King Caspian, his Queen, and son

all ventured North for recreation,

but then the serpent came.

Silently she slithered.

Deady was her poison bite.

"Mother! Quickly! Move away!"

The sleeping queen was struck!

Rillian, hot-blooded prince,

oh why did you take up your sword

against the poison green serpent

you'll drop your weapon for?

Etheral beauty and magick light!

The risen one has come to strike!

When Rillian saw her dance,

his mind thralled. He was enchanted.

Down, down, down he went

to her secret lair.

Years went by. His father lamented

all with bitter tears.

King Caspian was near his death

and without hope for his kingdom.

Then word that Aslan was afoot

among the Seven Isles

came to him. He was so tired

old and frail. But King he was!

King he would be! He set sail!

Man and bird and beast,

Satyrs, fauns, and centaurs, all

his courtiers came to see him off.

Giants stood and looked on as

the king boarded his ship.

When they arrived and the king's eyes

fell upon that final shore

the albatross did alight

upon the crows nest above.

His shaky legs upon the sands

of the island, misty and cold.

He looked to see the albatross

glowing in the morning light.

It flew and landed on the ground,

eyes beckoning to be followed.

King Caspian sallied forth

and followed to the hill.

The albatross flapped its' wings,

mighty and broad, causing wind to howl.

It stopped mid-air and brilliant light

shined form it's deep breast.

It grew brighter and burned itself whole;

only a fissure of light remained.

From that fissure burst forth

one with golden Mane.

"Son of a bitch! Just the lion

I came to see. I have a problem.

WE have a problem! I am old.

I have no heir to the throne.

What am I to do? For decades I ruled!

Aged before my time. No family sustained me!

Ruling while aggrieved. No vengeance to quell me!

I am but son-of-eve!

I have tenderness crawling within me, Gods!

By the Mane, by the stars, by the ground we stand on!

Why would you do this to your chosen king?

To kill all the Telmarines?

As a child I was made King.

With my bare hands you staged your coup.

Convert your foe and end the line?

Does this complete your defeat of me?

Where is Peter? Where is Lucy?

Oh friends! Where are you? Eustance! Edmund!

Send them NOW! I command it of you!

Deliver us from this fate!"

King Caspain then sunk to his knees.

"You know what you do! You fuck me!

Fuck me! You fuck Narnia, too!

Well FUCK you!"

Silence breathed across the hill.

Golden air had given him life

enough to say his piece. "Your son,

Rillian, will be there

When you reach home. Eustance, too."

Oh Eustance, my friend! And my son! Rillian!

I will leave at once! Aslan!

I am a happy man!"

The dusky rot of Tash's weight

polluted all this splendor.

The spectre came and was enraged

by Aslan's interference.

"By all the brazen fools of man

and all the magick rules you bend!

Why I would be the victor here

if not for those children!

You played with me! No honest bet

allows for such benevolence!

Your Narnia! Your little pets!

You ruined my ambition!

To let him die without his hope

was more that you could stand!

Without his knowledge you could just

as quickly saved his kingdom!

Just who are you to now allow

inevitable hardship to

come manifest its' tragedy

upon the lives of men?"

Aslan licked his paw and said:

"I do whatever the fuck I want to."


End file.
